


BAnanafish Headcannon GAme

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Headcannon game, Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pervy ABC's Headcannon game I found from a Tumblr user. Mainly AshxEiji fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAnanafish Headcannon GAme

**Author's Note:**

> A pervy ABC's Headcannon game I found from a Tumblr user. Mainly AshxEiji fluff. NOT MY GAME. DID NOT MAKE THE GAME, JUST WROTE THE FANFICTION
> 
> Headcanon Game - A to Z (NSFW)
> 
> fairy-tail-babes:
> 
> Hey guys! I thought I'd so something fun this weekend, so I did my best to sexualize the alphabet and turn it into a headcanon game!

A = Aftercare (What they're like after sex)

There was always cuddling after sex. Warm lethargic cuddling. Often no words were spoken because nothing needed to be said.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

Eiji's favorite part of Ash was his hair. Unoriginal, he knew, but he loved that vibrant color and it's softness. Ash never told Eiji what his favorite feature of the other was, leaving Eiji a little insecure on more than one occasion that he wasn't attractive enough. But all of Ash's reassurance that he 'Was cute" was good enough to keep him satisfied

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I'm a disgusting person)

Cum is a part of sex. It happens. At first Eiji was bashful when he came. He was loud, his body spasmed awkwardly, then Ash would do embarassing things to make him squirm; like running a finger through the milky fluid before bringing it to his lips to lick it clean.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

To tell the truth before meeting Ash, Eiji had some rape fantasies; being cornered by a beautiful man and pleasured whether he wanted to be or not. He'd entertained the idea. He was still curious what that roleplay would be like with a partner, but thought he'd better not ask. Fantasy and reality are two very different things.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

Ash was most definitely experienced. Eiji wasn't, but he was enthusiastic and learning quickly. Before Ash he'd only kissed his girlfriend, not even making out by American standards. But he'd get ideas of things he wanted to do, to Ash, to himself. Some of these requests he was embarrassed to tell, but even the weirdest ones Ash seemed unfazed by. The younger boy would often laugh and give him a word for the act he was looking for..

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Their favorite position was anything facing eachother. Ash preferred being on the other's lap, watching the other's face contort in ecstasy as he moved.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

In the moment…. Well, first of all just getting to the moment was hard. Somebody would be trying to flirt and the other would crack a dirty joke, then…nothing sexy would happen because either someone got offended or the mood was killed. Usually both. Eiji was getting better at his English, so this was happening more often.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Ohhh yes, the carpet did match the drapes. Blonde blonde blonde blonde blonde. Just a faint line of hair leading down past the edge of Ash's pants he kept well groomed. Lots of upkeep. "didn't like looking like a slob' he said. Eiji didn't have much for body hair, but after seeing Ash, he kept his in check.

It was a similar matter when going out. Ash could spend close to an hour in front of the mirror fixing his hair for the right occasion.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Their whole relationship was intimacy, not to say they didn't enjoy time apart though. For the most part their relationship was trust, and peace, and friendship. Sex didn't change much of that, it may have even helped build trust and healing.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Their sex wasn't constant, so when it did happen it was all the more special. Still, as a twenty something with needs, this wasn't enough. Eiji usually masturbated when the other was out of the house, out of habit more than anything. He didn't know what Ash did, if the kid even had sexual needs besides what he showed in the heat of the moment.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Most of their sex was pretty vanilla, but if they were to say they had a kink, it would probably be that Ash preferred to bottom, even though he was the larger, more experienced of the two. Or more specifically, he preferred to ride. He liked being in control of pleasuring his partner, encouraging the older boy to just let go and do what felt good.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Most of the time it happened in their apartment, more often than not in their room. Eiji would have complained it boring if it wasn't for the romance involved.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

For the most part Eiji tried not to 'want' Ash. He didn't like noticing that he was watching his boyfriends butt move, watching the wind ruffle the hair on the back of his neck, it made him feel guilty; but when Ash came out of the shower, hair dripping wet, water running down his muscular body, Eiji couldn't help but look. Ash knew, so he teased him. It was nice to have someone be so bashful about oogling him.

N = NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

There were a lot of 'No's in the relationship. Most of them didn't need to be discussed, but those that did weren't often argued about.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Eiji was enthusiastic giving head. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in intention. Still the first time he went down on Ash the other couldn't help but laugh and ask him what he was doing.

Ash was phenomenal. He could play Eiji like an instrument. Bring him right to the edge and leave. He was a wonderful and terrible tease, but always finished the job with the other breathless.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Pace differed a lot. Whatever Eiji wanted, Ash gave to him. Sometimes the kid liked it fast and rough, up against a wall, hands pulling on his hair, other times he liked it soft, in their kingsize bed, hands slowly removing one article of clothing at a time. If it were up to Ash though, it would probably always be slow and sensual.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Surprisingly they weren't opposed to quickies…..they just never happened often. Why make it quick when you had time to play? Ash likened it the Mae West song "A Man Who Takes His Time,"

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Risks….were mostly avoided. Some experimentation was done, but only after a large amount of talking.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Why yes, they had stamina. Two young athletic boys, how could they not? And honestly Ash had more stamina than him. That boy could probably come on command if needed. Eiji would come on a hair trigger at first when the action started going, but was learning how to pace himself.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Today Eiji decided to clean the top shelves. He protested with Ash that this was not snooping. He'd already found a handgun, and some American junkfood. Getting down from the chair he moved it to the next section of shelf. There was a small box on this shelf. Upon taking it down, he could feel there was a few object sliding around the box. Without thinking he opened the lid and nearly dropped the box. There was a small bottle of lube, buttplug, and short purple dildo. He quickly put the box back on the shelf.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

"Stop hiding things on tall shelves! I'm not a child!" Eiji stomped into the living room, jar of some unpopular japanese spices in his hand. Ash looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "I could see it just fine," Eiji glared at him, the 'I don't believe you look,". Ash snickered, "Unfair, you're discriminating against me because of my height,"

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Volume... Oh they were loud. Or at the very least, not very quiet. No screams per-se, but lots of unrestrained moans of pleasure and pleas of 'touch me' "there' 'more' and "I love you'. It was probably good they lived alone and that the walls were thick.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Most of their relationship wasn't sex. Most of it was cuddling and mutual support. It had taken them a long time to get to sex, but even now they didn't see it as essential to maintaining what they had. Sex was nice, but there were a lot of things that were better.

X = X-Ray (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)

Ash's jeans were TIGHT. Eiji tried not to look, but sometimes it was hard. Especially when Ash walked around the house shirtless with them unzipped…

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Back in Japan, Eiji usually had a high sex drive. To put it more correctly, he was a teenage boy and what boy doesn't have a high sex drive?

Then he met Ash. That boy had the most confusing sex drive. He was the most sexual and un-sexual person Eiji had ever met. He would tease, but never initiate unless he could tell Eiji was already interested. Eiji doubted he was always up for sex, so tried to hide when he was aroused. Ash usually saw right through him.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Eiji always passed out after he comes. He's wrap himself around Ash and fall asleep. Ash often stayed awake watching the other. The peaceful rise and fall of his chest, the content look on his face.

Eiji was also always the first to wake up in the morning. It was always a difficult fight with the large passed-out blonde man's cuddles to let him get out of bed


End file.
